Crossroads
by OctoberFall1992
Summary: Sam, has some skeletons in his closet. how will these secrets be revealed? who is it gonna affect the most? how can a simple get away trip, change his life forever? Will the death of someone close to him, change him...or her? Sam&OC.
1. Chapter 1:When It All Begins

**When It All Begins**

My name is Melanie Roze Sandoval, I'm 26 years old, my family died doing what they loved the most...hunting. They turned demon hunting into a family business that I didn't really know about, however I'm not the only Sandoval left my youngest sister Aurora "Rory" Luz Sandoval went missing about 12 years ago at that time she was only 11 years old, now she'd be about 23 years of age. When my parents died and my sister disappeared, I wondered on my own trying to search for my sister. Until Bobby Singer, a demon hunter, found me and gave me a home and did what most parents did, sent me to school to get an education. I grew a special affection towards him, he would always be there for me, always went to my cheerleading games, and at parent nights in school he would show up...just like a what a father would do. He managed to attend to dance recitals even though he had demons to destroy. I eventually became a hunter, I want to destroy the yellow eyed demon, Azazel who killed my parents and kidnapped my little sister.

I met two other powerful hunters, Sam and Dean Winchester or better known by what Bobby calls them the "Winchester Brothers". I started helping them hunt and kill demons when they told me they were looking for a powerful weapon the "colt" its bullets have the ability to kill any demons instantly. Sam, caught my attention when he told me that he was also looking for the yellow eyed demon...Azazel. Sam opened up to me about his family, and what Azazel did to him when he was a baby; this gave me the courage to open up to him as well, by telling him what happened to my family and the search for my sister. We eventually developed feelings for each other and demonstrated them to each other. However Sam couldn't get over his ex-deceased girlfriend Jess, so I decided to step away and not tell him that I really loved him, but due to Dean's pleads I kept hunting with them and this is where my "Supernatural" story begins.

"Azazel is one tough s.o.b Sam, you should really be careful when hunt him down, he can kill you in an instant." Bobby told Sam as Sam kept pacing around in the living room, of Bobby's house.

"Sammy, Bobby's right we should think of a strategy first." Dean declared as Sam kept pacing around.

"Damn it Winchester, calm down and SIT!" I hollered at Sam as I was getting frustrated with him

"How can you expect me to calm DOWN! Azazel is somewhere out there killing and all we are doing is sitting around." Sam fired back at me in an angry tone

"Don't yell at me Samuel, do you want to kill or be killed by him" I tried reasoning

"Killing him would be the least of our problems" he responded as he stood right in front of me, ready to yell at me once again

"Sammy, don't you dare yell at Melanie, she just like us is just trying to reason with you man don't take it out on her just because Azazel got away from us. Your my brother and I love you but your not the only one looking for him." Dean said as Sam turned to me to apologize but I wasn't near him anymore I'd left.

I was in my hotel room wearing my glasses, and had my hair in a bun, I was researching an attack that had occurred earlier today in which a man's eyes exploded after her daughter chanted "Bloody Mary" which totally freaked the hell out of me. I then heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

"Oh...its you" I said in an annoyed tone as I let Sam come in to my Hotel Room

"Look Mel I came to apologize for what happened at Bobby's place." Sam said with an angelic look on his face.

"Well I guess I over reacted as well, I'm just so frustrated that I haven't found a lead on Rory's possible whereabouts." I said as I looked down sadly.

"Melanie, we are gonna find her...if its the last thing I do alright" he said as he softly lifted my chin up with his strong, soft hand and looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks, Sammy" I said as I returned a smile back to him.

"So...what are you doing?" as he pointed at my red laptop with his head.

"Oh...well I'm doing a little research on the attack from earlier today" I answered as he sat next to me

"And what you find" he asked

"Well some dude's daughter chanted "Bloody Mary" and his eyes exploded" I answered as I felt Sam really close to me which made me nervous.

"do you think its a demon" he said as he was reading an article on my laptop

"oh hell to the yes" I said which made him giggle.

"we should go check it out" he suggested

"alright then" I answered as I stood up and went to grab my Blackberry

When we got to the victims house, Dean quickly headed for the kitchen while Sam and I went to check out the scene of the crime. I quickly separated myself from the Brothers. You see Dean, Sam and I don't really get along we also fight over the slightest thing. I don't know what causes that but, there was something in them that made me want to constantly yell at them. When we finally defeated the demon, Dean came up with the crazy idea to go to Las Vegas, and enjoy ourselves. Dean went for the purpose of having sex with some of the women in the bar. There Sam encountered an old college friend, named ironically Melody. They started getting a few shots in them, and next thing I see is Melody straddling Sam. They were completely making out with each other. I was feeling jealous and pissed off, I ordered a couple drinks myself.

"so what is a hot, lady doing by herself?" the Bar tender asked, flirtatiously, as I looked back at Sam and saw him still making out with Melody.

"I don't know, you tell me" I answered in a very tipsy tone.

"you wonna go have some fun?" I told the Bar tender

"yeah, sure let's go" the Bar tender answered as I stepped down of the bar stool and walked away with him.

The events from my night in Vegas, were a complete blur to me. I don't remember what happened after, I left the Bar with the bar tender. In the morning, I woke up with a white sheet covering my naked body. As I obviously realized I had sex…with the bar tender? I had a major headache. As I looked to my left I saw a man facing the opposite direction, as his lower half was covered with the same white sheet leaving his naked back exposed. I felt something strange, I looked at my body and found something strange on my finger. I slowly looked at my left hand and saw a silver wedding band…I got married!

"holy crap!" I shouted, as the naked man next to me woke up.

"what's going on!" the man said as he looked around the room, then at the silver wedding band on his left hand, then looked at me.

"we got married!" we both said at the same time


	2. Chapter 2: Newlyweds

**This is now a 3rd person P.O.V**

**Review! :)**

**Newlyweds**

Melanie quickly got off, the bed and rushed to the bathroom to change. She couldn't believe she got married, while being drunk! When she came out of the bathroom she saw Sam, sitting at the edge of the bed scanning through the marriage license. He was as shocked as Melanie was.

"it's legal…we're married" Sam said with disappointment

"don't worry Samuel, we're totally getting divorced! There's no way in hell, I'm staying married to you" Melanie said as she pulled out a yellow pages, directory book.

"what's that suppose to mean?" Sam, sounded offended

"oh you know exactly what I mean. We're getting divorced, so you can go back to your old life and fuck every women you want" Melanie retorted

"well, you're being a little bitch right now" Sam said as Dean knocked on the door. Sam stood up and opened it.

"Damn, you two sound like a married couple" Dean teased, even though he didn't know why they were arguing

"ha-ha, very funny Dean" Melanie answered, in annoyance

"wait…what are you doing in Sammy's…did you guys…you know" Dean said with a smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows, at Sam and Melanie. Sam, then flashed his wedding band at Dean.

"you guys got married! Are you two insane!" Dean was shocked

"yeah, we sort of got drunk…and woke up married to each other" Melanie defended herself.

"wow! I only thought that happened in the movies" Dean teased making Sam and Melanie, angry.

"Dean!" Sam and Melanie hollered at the same time

"I'm gonna get an annulment!" Melanie, said angrily

"good. I don't want to be married with you anyways" Sam shot back, as Melanie punched him in the arm and left.

"bitch" Sam muttered under his breath.

Bobby later called them so they can check another paranormal case. Sam and Melanie couldn't stand seeing each other, without saying a rude comment to each other. A side Melanie, wanted to run into his arms and kiss him. But she knew that it would be impossible since Jessica, was still present in Sam's heart. During the fight they were having with a Demon, Melanie got really injured a bullet had pierced her torso near her right arm. She was completely knocked out.

When Sam heard the gunshot, he quickly thought Dean got shot. Instead he saw Melanie drop to the floor, surrounded by a pool of her own blood. He quickly ran to her aid, when suddenly a gust of black smoke went into her body. When she opened her eyes, they were yellow, instead of light brown like usual. Then she suddenly stood up.

"oh Sammy, don't you look hot" Melanie said as she used a powerful force, to pin both Dean and I to the wall.

"Mel. It's not you!" Sam hollered as she began to choke Dean on purpose. "Melanie…please stop!" he begged.

"and why should I…love" Melanie said with an evil laugh

"because…you're my wife!" Sam yelled, as she began to choke him to.

"oh really. Huh I thought Melodie was the one you wanted. But hey two is better than one. If you know what I mean" she said. Melanie was definitely being possessed.

"get out of her…Azazel!" Sam hollered

"but I'm having so much fun. Your only option now is to kill Melanie…or save Dean. So who will it be?" Azazel taunted Sam, as he let him go. Azazel was still using Melanie's body, to choke Dean.

"don't do this…please" Sam begged. "I'm not gonna shoot, Melanie!" he yelled

"Sam…save…her!" Dean gasped as they suddenly heard another gunshot.

"Melanie!" Sam yelled as a young woman, stood in the shadows holding the gun she used to shoot Melanie once again.

"…but I will" she said as the only visible part of her body, were her yellow eyes.

After Azazel, left Melanie's body, he left her bleeding profusely on the ground. Sam then took off his jacket, and pressed it against her wound. The jacket, was quickly getting covered by her blood.

"Sam…" she whispered as he held her hand.

"don't worry, Melanie" Sam said as Dean, crawled up next to him, coughing and wheezing.

They brothers quickly rushed Melanie, to the hospital where she underwent six hours in surgery; after all she did get shot twice on the same spot. Bobby soon joined the Winchester brothers in the hospital, he was completely worried and furious. He saw Melanie as his daughter, since he raised her for the as long as he could remember. As Sam waited in the waiting room, he looked down at Melanie's wedding ring, which he was clutching in his hand. Why was he worrying so much? After two more hours of waiting, the doctor finally allowed Sam (and only him) to be by Melanie's side. Melanie, slowly opened her eyes and scanned the room when she saw Sam sitting by her bedside.

"Sam…" she said quietly, since she was weak.

"ssh…ssh…it's okay, I'm right here" Sam said as he held her hand

"I'm sorry for being, a bitch to you" Melanie said, as she thought that she was going to die

"it's okay. I'll admit I've been an asshole to you too." Sam said as Melanie began to tear up.

"the…the woman who shot me…" she gulped as she couldn't speak very well

"don't talk, you'll hurt yourself" Sam tried reasoning

"no I need to tell you this…for incase I don't make it. The woman who shot me…was Rory" Melanie said as Sam didn't believe her.

"it couldn't be your sister, it must have been someone else" Sam replied

"no…it was her" Melanie, said stubbornly "there's still some good in her…I know it in my heart" she added as she slowly closed her eyes once again.

Back in the waiting room Bobby and Dean, were soon joined by Ellen and her daughter Jo. When Dean explained what happened they were worried, and angry as well. Sam, soon sent Dean a text about what Melanie told him, regarding her long lost sister. Dean, couldn't believe her either, and looked bewildered.

"what's wrong, Dean?" Jo asked, as she sat next to him

"Mel, claims that the woman who shot her was…Rory" Dean said in disbelief.

"how can that be. Rory went missing a long time ago. I though she was dead" Jo answered

"hey, anything can be possible" Ellen answered, as Bobby was to upset and worried to even speak.

"she's gonna be okay. Melanie, is a strong woman" Ellen tried comforting Bobby, as he broke down into tears. Jo and Dean were shocked to see him cry.

"I cant' believe I let this happened to her. She's like damn, daughter!" Bobby said as he left, and went into the Hospital's chapel. He wasn't a very religious man, but he needed to know that Melanie was going to be okay.

He deeply sighed "God, I know I don't believe in religion. But Melanie who's like a daughter to me…is dying. Please don't let die, give me a sign that she will be okay. It's not her time yet…" Bobby prayed as he cried, like he has never cried before. Except of course when his wife died.

Sam stayed with Melanie, throughout the rest of the night. He didn't want to leave her…never leave her.


	3. Chapter 3:Battle

**Disclaimer; i don't own none of the characters, except the O/C.**

**Review!:)**

**Battle**

After a couple of days in the Hospital Melanie was finally discharged. She was glad to finally be able to walk and not have to been in a hospital bed. Bobby couldn't be any more grateful that Melanie survived. He however became a little too overprotective making her feel, like he was smothering her. But she liked the fact that he cared about her, as much a she cared about him. Sam kept a careful eye on her, every time she would seem like if she would be in pain. The two of them decided to leave the divorce issue a side for a while. They however agreed to date or sleep with anyone they wanted, thus causing them to remove their wedding bands.

"how are you feeling, today?" Sam asked as Melanie was on her bed, looking through a case on her pink Dell, laptop.

"I'm doing a lot better, thanks for asking" Melanie answered, as she finally smiled at him

"good" Sam answered, as he removed a strand of hair from her face. "you're suppose to be resting, not looking through a paranormal case." he added as she giggled.

"I know, but being a hunter, gives me an adrenaline rush. It's exciting, plus I have nothing better to do right now" Melanie said as Sam, smiled

"you sure are different…good different" Sam said as he smiled.

"you better say that" Melanie teased, as Dean came in with Jo holding a box of pizza.

"hey. _Mr. and Mrs. Winchester_" Dean teased, causing laughter in the room

"shut the fuck up!" Melanie replied as she kept laughing, and slightly blushed.

"how are you feeling, Mel?" Jo asked as she smiled

"better, thanks" Melanie responded, with a smile as well.

They all began to eat some pizza, and even enjoyed a funny comedic movie. Sam kept throwing glances at Melanie, making her smile. She felt butterflies in her stomach, every time he looked at her. She just wished that, he would feel the same way she did.

After a couple of weeks of resting Melanie made a full recovery. As she helped Sam and Dean search for Azazel. She was secretly looking for her sister, Rory; she knew that she was around somewhere…she felt it in her heart. However she had the feeling that the next time she sees Rory. She's not gonna be the young sweet sister she used to be. Sam finally had a lead on Azazel, they went to check out the case and were left battling a different kind of evil. Sam was really getting frustrated, he felt that every time he was close to getting Azazel, some other demon got in the way on purpose. Sam has also been acting very protective over Melanie, however she didn't feel comfortable with him doing so. She felt as if he was only doing that, because she almost died, not because he felt something for her. During their battle with another demon, Sam blocked a hit directed towards Melanie.

"are you crazy, Winchester!" Melanie said as she shot the demon, however he came back to life

"what! I'm trying to save you" Sam replied

"I don't need you to be saving me!" Melanie, retorted

"uh…do you guys, honestly belief it's the right time argue!" Dean hollered, as Sam and Melanie looked at each other.

"just because you saved me once, doesn't change how I feel about you" Melanie said coldly as Sam, got angry.

When they finally fought off the demon, they returned to the Roadhouse to meet up with Bobby. Sam and Melanie, obviously forgot about filing for divorce, and they also seemed to have forgotten to tell everyone else about their marriage. Dean, wasn't going to say anything because like Sam told him "it's none your business." Well anyway, Bobby and Melanie were arguing over the woman that shot her, whom she still believed it was her sister Rory.

"It's not Rory, damn it!" Bobby said, as Melanie was looking at their demon map

"it was her!" Melanie shot back, as the brothers walked in and saw them arguing

"what's going on?" Dean asked

"Melanie, still thinks Rory was the woman who shot her" Bobby said as he rolled his eyes at her.

"don't you fucking, roll your eyes at me" Melanie said, as she caused Sam and Dean to laugh

"okay, and if it was her. Why are you looking for her, in the demon map?" Sam asked, as he looked over Melanie's shoulder making her nervous

"because…I have a feeling she's not quite human anymore" Melanie answered

"well I'll help you find her" Sam offered as Melanie looked at him.

"really? Dude you're too busy looking for Azazel, how the hell are you gonna help me look for Rory" Melanie fired back.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you! You've been in a bad mood, ever since we got married!" Sam spilled as Bobby looked surprised.

"you guys did what!" Bobby said as Melanie's cheeks turned slightly pink

"s-surprise" Melanie said as she faked a smile

"are you two crazy! You don't know each other very well…and you got married!" Bobby sounded pissed off.

"that's not the best part" Dean teased, with a smirk on his face

"what do you mean, boy?" Bobby replied

"w-we were drunk and got married in V-Vegas" Sam said as Bobby seemed angrier

"damn it! You two…" Bobby said, as he didn't know what else to say

"let's not talk about this. There's more important stuff to worry about, duh" Melanie said as she tried changing the subject.

"don't you try changing the subject Missy…" Bobby said as Melanie got mad

"yeah well guess what, you're not my father!" Melanie shot back as she grabbed the demon map and left. Bobby felt as if a bullet went inside his chest, Sam and Dean knew how he felt for her.

"Bobby…" Sam said as he was cut off

"just go" Bobby said as he left to his room

Melanie found a lead on her sister, and headed to an old abandoned, cabin. She had a flashlight in one hand and her gun in the other. She carefully looked around the room, she didn't want to blindsided and get attacked. She then heard footsteps behind, as she quickly turned around, she saw a pair of yellow eyes.

"I didn't think you would have survived…big sister" the woman in the shadows said

"Rory…" Melanie mumbled

"that's right" Rory said, as she used a powerful force, to send Melanie flying and hit the wall.

"Rory…stop. I've searched for you ever since you went missing!" Melanie said, as she felt pain on her back, from the hit.

"liar! No you didn't, Azazel took care of me. He gave me a home, after _you_! Abandoned me!" Rory said as she used the same force to keep, slamming Melanie on different walls of the cabin

"that's not true! Azazel's lying to you. He doesn't care about you, he wants to destroy the world!" Melanie replied

"shut up, bitch! You don't know what your saying. I hate you, and now I'm gonna kill you!" Rory said as she was tackled by Dean and Sam.

"so I guess you are alive, you little bitch!" Sam said as he saw Melanie on the floor. "Melanie" he said as he ran to her aid. Rory than pushed Dean off, and gave an evil laugh.

"so you must me, Sammy Winchester…Azazel's favorite" Rory said as she pinned Dean to the wall.

"Stop, Aurora!" Sam hollered as he used his telekinetic power to lift a pitch fork from the ground and throw it to Rory.

"well aren't you a naughty boy…I _like _naughty boys" Rory said seductively as she moved closer to Sam "Azazel, has a special plan for you, all you have to do is say _yes_" she added

"Never…" Sam replied in a deep tone

"that's too bad, because he'll make you say yes, one way or another!" Rory said as gave an evil laugh once again and disappeared into the darkness.

"Rory!" Melanie yelled, as she began to cry.

"it's okay, Mel" Sam said as he brought her in for a tight embrace.

Rory was definitely not the sweet sister, Melanie remembers. Melanie wasn't going to give up, not now that she knows she's alive. Sam, was even more determined to find and kill Azazel. He felt like he owed it to his mom, Jess…and most of all Melanie, his _wife._


	4. Chapter 4:Given Chance

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything expcet the plot, and the O/C**

**review, and enjoy! :)**

**Given Chance**

Melanie soon left the boys, to go on a hunt of her own, however Sam always managed to find her in her time of need. This began to tick off Melanie, she was beginning to feel as if she was inadequate at hunting. She often tended to offend Sam, by calling him rude names and simply giving him angry stares. But, Sam was determined to change that he wanted to start an actual relationship with her. Melanie was in her hotel room listening to her favorite band, The Fray. She then heard a knock coming from the door, she went to answer and found Sam standing there holding a plastic bag with some food he had bought.

"hey, Sammy" Melanie greeted

"you, hungry?" Sam said with a smile on his face. Melanie smiled and let him inside.

"what, did you buy?" Melanie asked as she sat on the bed, while Sam brought the food over to her.

"hamburger and French fries" Sam answered

"cool. Where's Dean?" Melanie asked as Sam handed her, her food and Diet Coke

"he's at the Roadhouse, with Bobby" Sam answered as he sat across from her and took a bite from his burger.

"d-do you think Bobby…is still mad at me?" Melanie asked, with a sad frown on her face

"honestly I don't know. But you should really talk to him. He's been a mess ever sine you left a month ago" Sam answered

"I'd figure. I feel so guilty for telling him that he wasn't my father. When honestly he's been the only father figure in my life. My dad could've cared less about Rory and I" Melanie confessed, as they were both finally having a descent conversation without arguing.

"we all make mistakes, Mel" Sam comforted her "I'm a clear example of that" he added

"don't be so hard on yourself. You've saved so many lives, due to those mistakes" Melanie comforted him this time.

"thanks." Sam answered with a smile as they ate their hamburgers.

"Sam…" Melanie said as she was getting sort of nervous

"yeah" Sam answered as he took a sip from his drink

"I'm sorry for being, mean, rude, and skeptical to you" Melanie apologized. She loved him, but knew that he would never feel the same way for her.

"same here. I'm sorry for being rude to you too" Sam replied as he smiled, making her smile as well.

"Sam…do you believe that Rory, will ever come to her senses?" Melanie asked as Sam threw the trash away.

"I don't know, I hope so." Sam honestly answered, as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"I really do hope, she comes back." Melanie said as Sam held her hand.

"don't give up. Just like I wont give up, on killing Azazel" Sam answered. He felt something special for Melanie, but couldn't explain what it was, he just knew that he wanted to be around her all the time.

"hey. We haven't argued" Melanie teased

"all right" Sam answered, with a laugh

"high five, dude" Melanie said as their palms crashed, causing them to laugh.

"Mel…can I ask you something?" Sam said

"sure, what is it?" Melanie answered

"what do you feel about me?" he asked, making Melanie more nervous

"uhm-like how?" Melanie said

"do you have feelings, for me?" Sam said as he got closer to her.

"do you want me to answer that. Despite the fact you still love Jess?" Melanie said, as she could feel him practically breathing down her neck.

"yeah…" Sam answered in a deep tone.

"I-I, love you Sam. Ever since we first met, and started hunting together. But I decided to step aside, when Jo told me about your deceased girlfriend." Melanie honestly answered, as she sighed.

"why didn't you tell me this before…because I feel the same way" Sam replied as Melanie looked at him.

"you're joking" Melanie couldn't believe, what Sam had just confessed to her.

"no, I'm not" Sam answered as he smiled.

"Sam…" Melanie said, as Sam gently connected his lips with hers.

Melanie, wrapped her arms around Sam's neck as he slowly hovered over her. Sam, deepened the kiss, as they began their love making session. Nothing could compare to the happiness they were both feeling, in each other's arms. When they were done, they slept in each other's arms when Sam's phone began to ring. He slowly woke up, waking Melanie as well. He answered his phone, Dean was on the other line telling him about a case they needed to go check out. Sam stood up and changed.

"why don't you come with me, Mel?" Sam offered

"I don't know, if Bobby wants to see me right now" Melanie answered

"just come along with me…please" Sam begged, as Melanie smiled.

"fine, I'll go with you" she answered as she got up and changed.

They drove back to the Roadhouse, where Bobby and Dean awaited for Sam's arrival. There they also met up with Ellen, Jo, and Ash. Ash seemed to have a crush on Melanie, because he would always be flirting and flattering her. At first it didn't bother Sam, however now that he was finally beginning a relationship as husband and wife with her, it totally bothered him. Sam went inside the Roadhouse first, while Melanie stayed outside for a while.

"boy, where the hell were you!" Bobby exclaimed

"I was with my wife" Sam answered, as Ellen, Jo, and Ash were shocked

"what!" they said at the same time.

"your wife. Man you do have game" Ash teased as he fist pumped Dean, and took a sip from his beer.

"yeah, come in babe" Sam said as Melanie, slowly walked in.

"no…I want her to be my wife" Ash joked causing Dean to laugh

"hey guys" Melanie greeted

"now, why the hell did you guys get married so fast, you've only known each other for about a year" Ellen argued.

"it's a long story, Ellen" Melanie said

Ellen, Jo, Bobby, and Melanie stayed at the Roadhouse, while the guys went to go check out the case, and destroy anything that stood in their way. Melanie felt the urge to apologize to Bobby, but he kept avoiding her and ignoring her. She managed to go inside his office and close the door, she was determined to get things straightened out.

"Bobby…can we talk…please" Melanie said as Bobby simply nodded, and kept quiet.

"I'm sorry for, what I said to you a month ago" Melanie said "I was just frustrated with everything that was happening. And I felt like you were against me when Sam and I told you about what we 'accidentally' did" she added

"it's okay." Bobby simply replied

"no it's not! I didn't mean it. You've been more of a father to me than my real dad. Please just talk to me, I'm fucking begging you!" Melanie said, as she got frustrated

"how can you fucking tell me that I'm not your father! If I've done nothing but take care of you and give everything you can possibly want. I didn't just pray in vein the night you were shot! I care for you, I love you child!" Bobby finally said, as tears began running down both Melanie's and Bobby's face.

"I love you too, Bobby. Please forgive me" Melanie said as she hugged Bobby.

"of course I forgive you, Mel" Bobby replied.

Later that day the guys returned, without…Ash. Ellen asked Dean and Sam about Ash's whereabouts and they gave her the sad news, that he was killed by the demon. Jo and Ellen quickly broke down in tears. Dean brought Jo into a tight embrace, he had feelings for her but he didn't want to tell her that. He still wanted to live the live of a single man. Sam hugged Melanie as he searched for the comfort, that only she was able to give him. During the night, Sam and Melanie finally slept on the same bed they were sharing in the Roadhouse. During the course of the night, Sam dream a premonition, that someone was going to die, but who?


	5. Chapter 5:Discoveries

**Disclaimer:/ I don't own anything except the O/C characters, and the plot**

**Discoveries**

It's been a 6 months since Melanie and Sam decided to give each other a chance as husband and wife. They've been really enjoying each other, on their hunts and on the road literally. Sam and Dean finally convinced Melanie to legally change her surname to Winchester. Which in a way, it was kinda ironic since their mother also had the initials MW. Now Sam keeps having dreams, of someone dying. He wakes up in the middle of the night, astonished. This makes Melanie wonder, what he's seeing in those dreams.

Sam finally had a solid idea, of where the yellow eyed demon is. Melanie hypothesized that if they find Azazel's whereabouts there, is a certain possibility that they will also find Rory. She was still hoping, that her sister would come to her senses and turn to the good side.

"hey, Sammy" Melanie said as she sat on Sam's lap.

"hi, baby" Sam replied as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Sam…can I ask you something?" Melanie asked

"sure" Sam answered

"who, do you see in your dreams?" Melanie asked as Sam, didn't want to answer that question

"don't worry about it, Mel." Sam answered, as Melanie felt even more curious.

"come on, Sam! You've been having these dreams for the past six months. Now tell me, maybe I can help" Melanie said as Sam carried Melanie and sat her on the bed, and he stood by the door.

"just stay out this Melanie, there's nothing you can do" Sam answered

"don't talk to me like that! There's something wrong with you…" Melanie said as she was interrupted.

"yeah, there is Sammy. Now tells us what it is" Dean said as he entered the room.

"why do you guys, want to know!" Sam said as he was getting irritated

"because, we care! That's why damnit" Dean said

"yeah, Sam. First you argue because you think we don't care. Now because we do!" Melanie shot back at Sam

"Rory! Rory's gonna die!" Sam hollered

"what! Sam, we have to do something to saver her" Melanie said as she grabbed the keys to her,1963 Mercury Comet 4-door Convertible.

"Mel, wait!" Sam hollered as Melanie, ignored his call

"this is dangerous. Don't you understand!" Sam said, as Dean soon accompanied them outside, by Melanie's car

"Mel…" Dean said, as he tried to calm everyone else.

"she's my sister, guys. I can't let her die alone" Melanie pleaded, with tears in her eyes.

"well, I can't let you die either. So I'm going with you" Sam said as he hugged Melanie.

"and I can't let the both of you die, so I'm driving" Dean said, as Melanie smiled, and mouthed the words 'thank you'.

When they arrived to the location, Sam's been seeing in his visions. It was dark, with different rooms and doors. Sam and Melanie scoped on side of the building while Dean scoped another one on his own. Sam was holding the gun while Melanie held the flashlight.

"there's gotta be a way we could lour your sister in here" Sam said

"maybe we can offer her, to kiss you again" Melanie said sarcastically. Since in a previous, hunt Rory used her force to pin Sam to the wall, and give him the 'death kiss'

"ha-ha very funny" Sam replied, as Melanie thought of an idea.

"_Parvus Soror_" Melanie whispered. Parvus Soror, is Latin for 'little sister' something she used to call Rory.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Sam and Melanie heard footsteps behind them. They quickly froze, as they room got extremely cold.

"_Soror magna_" Rory said as she surprised, the both of them. Soror magna, is Latin for 'big sister'

"how lame can you possibly get, Melanie…seriously." Rory made fun of Melanie. "hey Sam, did you come back for more" Melanie teased, making Sam angrier.

"Rory, I came here to warn you" Melanie said

"ha! Warn me about what? I should be warning you instead" Rory answered as Dean came into the room and stood next to Sam.

"you're gonna die, Aurora!" Melanie said as she used a powerful force to pin Rory to the wall. The Winchesters were shocked to see what Melanie just did. They had no idea, that she was able to something like that.

"Mel, what did you just do?" Sam asked as Melanie didn't answer him

"Is the witch, finally letting her powers out" Rory teased, as she made Melanie even angrier

"shut up bitch. You're a witch too. Now listen to me you little asshole, Sam had a vision in which you die, and I'm gonna do everything in my power to prevent that. Like it or not, you're still my sister, you hear me!" Melanie said as Rory felt tears in her eyes.

"I hate you…hate you!" Rory answered as she used her force to let herself free, and disappeared once again.

"Rory!" Melanie yelled as Sam looked to Dean, however he wasn't there anymore.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled as Melanie looked at Sam

"where is he?" Melanie asked

"I can ask you the same thing" Sam replied "Dean!" he hollered once again

"Dean! Say something" Melanie said, as she started to think "shit!" she said

"what is it?" Sam asked

"Rory" Melanie answered

"what about Rory?" Sam said

"she took Dean" Melanie said

"fuck!" Sam said as he punched a hole in the wall "why is she doing this. And how the hell did you use, that force?" Sam added

"long story short. Rory and I come from a long line of witches, on our mom's side" Melanie said

"Sam…we need to find Rory and Dean before…Azazel does" Melanie said as Sam nodded and they headed to the Roadhouse.

When they got to the Roadhouse, Melanie quickly pulled out the demon map, and started to look for Rory. Sam began to wonder if Melanie, was a real witch or a demon. He took advantage that Bobby was there to ask him about the truth, behind who Melanie really was.

"hey Bobby, can I ask you something?" Sam asked while Melanie was in a different room, away from them.

"sure, boy. What is it?" Bobby answered

"is Melanie a witch?" Sam asked

"why the hell, are you asking me this" Bobby answered

"because, she used some sort of power today, and told me that her and her sister come from a long line of witches, on their mother's side" Sam answered

"well I didn't want to tell you but…yeah. Melanie's a witch. Her father Mark Sandoval a hunter, married her mother Dawn Fisher…a witch." Bobby replied as Sam seemed pensive.

"can she destroy Azazel?" Sam asked

"boy, don't go putting thoughts in my girl's head. But yes, she can…if she tries hard enough. Her powers aren't really developed, since she rarely uses them." Bobby said as Sam, nodded.

"I found Rory…" Melanie came into the room "…and maybe Dean" she added.

"really, where?" Sam asked as he stood up.

"Pennsylvania" Melanie answered "Sam, I need to tell you who I really am before we go anywhere." Melanie said as Sam nodded and they both headed to their room.

"ok, start talking" Sam demanded

"I'm pretty sure Bobby, told you about my parents. But what he didn't tell you was that, my dad when sort of evil and disappeared or got killed I'm not sure what happened to him. I'm half-witch to be exact, and the only way my powers work is when I'm really angry or upset, like today. I only know how to manage my powers a little bit. Bobby's been helping me…that's how I found you and Dean a year ago. I used the demon that only someone with strong power can use…." Melanie said as she got interrupted

"wait, how is it that you found Dean and me, through the demon map if we're not demons?" Sam asked

"I don't really know, but I did" Melanie answered

There was something wrong with the brothers. Why was it that Melanie found their location, if they aren't demons? Or are they….


	6. Chapter 6:When Things Turn Around

**disclaimer:/ I don't own Supernatural or the characters, except the O/C and the plot.**

**enjoy :) please review!**

**When Things Turn Around**

Sam quickly approached the location to where Dean was purposively being kept captive by Rory. Melanie couldn't imagine Dean or Rory getting hurt to the point that they won't live to see the next day. On the other hand Rory was in an abandoned cabin south of Kansas. She had Dean tied to a chair and kept cutting him so he would quickly loose blood.

"you're gonna get your ass kicked, once I untie myself from this chair!" Dean hollered as Rory gave an evil careless laugh

"we'll see who will get their ass kicked in the end" Rory replied as she gave Dean a kiss on the lips.

"get the hell away from me!" Dean hollered once again

"don't you like me. Ha! And to think that I could be with you, now that my sister is with…_Sammy_" Rory said as she cut Dean once again

"ahh! You're gonna pay for this you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled

"I'll like to see you even try" Rory said "Azazel should be here any moment now, and when he sees what I've brought him. He's gonna reward me like never before!" Rory said as she heard some footsteps "he's here!" she said with excitement. Dean quickly gulped, and the thoughts of being rescued were quickly fading away.

"hey little sister, glad to see me!" Melanie said as she punched Rory in the face "I've been wanting to do that" she added as Rory fell to the ground giving Sam some time to untie Dean.

"bitch!" Rory said as she used her force to send both Dean and Sam flying through the wall

"leave them alone!" Melanie retorted as she was going to use her own force, when they suddenly saw a pair of yellow eyes walk in from the darkness.

"well…well. What do we have here" Azazel said as Rory stood next to him with an evil smile.

"the Winchesters, like I promised" Rory said as Melanie quickly ran to Sam's side, as she was a little afraid.

"so I've heard that you've become a Winchester too, _Melanie_" Azazel said as he used his force to pull Melanie away from Sam's side and pinned her to the wall, while chocking her.

"leave her alone!" Sam yelled as Rory used her force to pin Sam to the other wall.

"Mel-Mel, I always found you so,_ attractive_ you just make my mouth water with pleasure" Azazel said, as Melanie was unable to speak as she was slowly rolling her eyes back and drifting away

"Melanie!" Sam yelled.

"Azazel, I've gotten Dean weak for you" Rory said as Sam was beginning to cry at the sight of his wife dying.

"Rory! Don't you care about Melanie. All she's ever done is to look for you, and give you a proper home. You know she loves you, that's her job as an older sister. It can feel like a burden sometimes but that's what family is for. Look inside you! Remember all the good times you spent with her. Don't let her die, for some stupid anger you have!" Dean said as Rory got a flashback.

_**FLASBACK:**_

Melanie and Rory heard their parents yell from their room. Melanie quickly hid Rory in the closet, as she thought it was the safest place.

"Mel, don't leave me" Rory said as she started to cry.

"don't worry Aurora, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go check on mom and dad, you stay here where it's safe." Melanie said as she saw her sister's tears

"what if something happens, and I don't see you again?" Rory said

"well then I'll find a way for us to be together again Rory, I love you little sis, and never forget that. I'll be right back…I promise" Melanie said as she closed the closet door and left.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Rory's eyes were completely filled with tears, with some running down her face. She knew that Melanie kept her promise, they might have been apart for many years, but she managed to find a way back to her. Rory couldn't believe was witnessing the death of the only family that was left. She quickly let go of Sam, and watched as Dean ran to his aid, although he was in massive pain.

"stop!" Rory yelled as Azazel looked at her "Azazel, stop!" she hollered

"well…well did little Ms. Sandoval just tell me to stop" Azazel said sarcastically

"please…you're killing her!" Rory said as Azazel let go of Melanie, making her drop to the ground.

"Melanie!" Sam said as he ran to her aid and embraced her in his arms. She was paled and cold.

"Mel…Mel, wake up…please wake up" Sam said as Dean checked her pulse

"she's barely alive" Dean said

"you've betrayed me!" Azazel yelled at Rory.

"she's my sister!" Rory yelled as Melanie slowly woke. Rory walked up to her as Sam helped Mel stand up.

"Rory!" Melanie said as Rory smiled and hugged her

"I love you sis" Rory said.

"well isn't this nice. Rory come here" Azazel demanded as Rory nodded her head no

"she's not going anywhere!" Melanie said as Azazel laughed, he used his force to pull Rory up to him.

"I said come here!" Azazel hollered "I hate people who betray me, now you're gonna pay" he said as he pulled out a knife and stabbed Rory.

"RORY!" Melanie yelled as Sam used the opportunity to shoot and kill Azazel.

"got back straight to hell!" Sam said as Azazel had finally been destroyed. Melanie was sobbing as Rory laid dead on the ground.

"Rory, I can't believe I finally found and now you're dead. This can't be happening" Melanie said as Dean and Sam kneeled on each side of Melanie placing an arm on her back.

"she saved Sammy, and I'm really grateful for that" Dean said as Sam didn't know how to comfort his wife.

"I wish Rory would come back. I wish she could come back to a fresh start, and be a teenager since she never got to enjoy that or even enjoy being 18." Melanie said as her tears were dripping on Rory's face.

Suddenly a bright light started to surround Rory, Sam and Dean quickly pulled Melanie away even though she was refusing. Rory's body started changing, she was starting to look a lot younger.

"what's happening" Melanie said as Rory now looked like if she was 18 again.

"Mel…" Rory said as she slowly opened her eyes

"holy crap" Dean said.


End file.
